AG035: Win, Lose or Drew!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Ash and the others arrive in Slateport City, where May can compete in her first Contest. Also competing is May's new rival, Drew, and a young man named Robert who uses a Milotic. Episode Plot The heroes are running, since May is getting late for signing up for her first Pokémon Contest. Brock, Max and Ash scold her for not checking the deadline, but May only wishes to arrive in time, as she runs off. May has made it to the receptionist, who checks her Contest Pass and registers her in. Since there are three hours until the Contest starts, proposes to search for a restaurant nearby, since Ash's hungry from all the running. When the heroes leave, Team Rocket, dressed in elegant clothes, go to the receptionist to have Jessie to participate in the contest. Sadly for them, the deadline is over. Team Rocket is a bit frustrated, since their efforts have gone to waste. They see a trainer feeding his Poochyena with PokéBlock, so they plan on selling the PokéBlocks for profit. The Contest begins, so the announcer welcomes the audience to the Contest and introduces the judges: Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Slateport City's Nurse Joy. The announcer explains if one collects five ribbons, they may go to the Pokémon Grand Festival. The announcer, Vivian, is glad she will be the host of the Contest. May begins to shake of nervousness, so Max manages to break her out of it. Brock remembers she did perform with Janet, but this is the time when she has to do everything alone. May admits she's quite scared, but Ash reminds her what Mr. Big said: if she is nervous, then the Pokémon will be as well. May gains confidence, while her friends know she'll do great. Drew is standing near them, listening to what they say. After some performances, it is Drew's turn to participate. Drew sends Roselia, who uses Petal Dance, dazzling Vivian. Roselia uses Stun Spore and Magical Leaf, which spreads glitter. For the last move, Roselia uses Petal Dance, causing it to vanish. A moment later Roselia uses Magical Leaf to cut the petals, making May remark those were beautiful moves. The audience is amazed, while the judges give Drew and Roselia 29.4 points, as Drew and Roselia showed teamwork and use of the stage. Team Rocket stands in front of the building, dressed as salesmen and plan to steal the PokéBlocks from weak trainers and sell them later. An old man arrives, promising to share his secret to increase their business. Drew appears before May, deciding to at least cheer her on for her to make it past the first round. They watch as a man named Robert is on stage with a Milotic. Milotic uses Safeguard, dazzling everyone with its beauty, as it wags its tail. The old man shares his secret to Team Rocket: they need to mix their own berries, giving them unique flavor, so nobody knows what mixture it is. It is May's turn to come, but she begins to feel nervous, though her friends try to calm her down. May goes to send Beautifly, but slips and falls down. May stands up and sends Beautifly, impressing a lot of people by its wings. Beautifly uses String Shot to bounce the frisbee back at May, who has thrown to it. May repeats it several times, impressing Drew. Beautifly uses Gust to throw the frisbee away and May tries to catch it. Despite nearly slipping it from her fingers, May manages to hold the frisbee. To sum up, Beautifly uses Silver Wind, spinning around and making a spiral. May and Beautifly got 24.9 points for the performance, disappointing May she could not score at least 25.0. After May came to the locker room, Drew expresses how May's performance was great and gives her a red rose. May welcomes it, though Drew points out it was for Beautifly, since May still has a lot to learn. The old man continues his secret as spicier Poké Blocks are suited for smarter Pokémon. As James takes the notes, Jessie and Meowth are bored. The judges have made their mind up,as eight people (among them is May, Drew and Robert) go to the next stage, amazing May. However, Brock reminds them that now judges test the battling abilities, something May has not trained much for. The screen shows which Coordinator battles with their opponent; in the end, Drew faces May, the latter knowing she cannot lose against him. May and Drew step on, with 5 minutes deadline on; the Coordinator with most points left advances. Drew sends Roselia and May her Beautifly. Roselia uses Magical Leaf, but it is deflected with Beautifly's Gust. However, the attack is redirected towards Beautifly. Before Beautifly can evade, it is hurt by the attack, so May loses some points, for Magical Leaf cannot miss its mark. Brock sees she was startled by Magical Leaf, while Ash blames himself for not teaching her more about fighting. Roselia uses Stun Spore, so Beautifly uses String Shot, but Roselia's Magical Leaf cuts the string. May loses more and more points, as Brock points out May's timing and attacks are way off. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, but Roselia cancels the attack with Petal Dance. Beautifly dodges the attack, but Roselia prepares to use Solar Beam. Beautifly uses String Shot, but Roselia launches Solar Beam, destroying the string and damaging Beautifly. The judges decide that Beautifly cannot battle anymore, so May is disqualified. Drew goes on, leaving May crying for her loss. In the locker room, May begins to blame herself for the loss, even if she worked hard with Beautifly. May admits she thought of fun when participating in the Contest, but never thought it would be this tough to lose. Drew has advanced, so he and Roselia battle against Robert's Milotic. Milotic uses Iron Tail, hitting Roselia. Roselia uses Magical Leaf, but Milotic uses Twister, cancelling the attack. As the time passed, Drew lost more points, so Robert wins. This startles the heroes, seeing there is someone better than Drew. Meanwhile, the old man still gives advice: to achieve a better appearance, the Pokémon should eat Poké Blocks of berries with better qualities. Jessie and Meowth have fallen asleep, while James (still) takes notes. Robert wins the ribbon, while May notices Drew is gone. Drew walks out from the building, with May following him. May states that she won't lose the next time, but Drew promises he'll be more powerful as well. Max, Ash and Brock promise to train May for her next Contest, who promises she will become a great Coordinator, through training and battling, as she jumps up, with her spirits lifted up. When the night comes, the man still gives advice, that the Poké Block improves a Pokémon's health. Jessie and Meowth sleep, with James barely staying awake, but he falls to sleep as well. Debuts Character *Robert *Vivian Meridian Pokémon Milotic Trivia Featured Pokémon: Dustox Gallery May arrived in time to register AG035 2.jpg Team Rocket arrived too late AG035 3.jpg May is nervous before her performance AG035 4.jpg Drew's Roselia used Petal Dance, showing its beauty AG035 5.jpg Robert's Milotic uses Safeguard and wags its tail AG035 6.jpg May fell down out of nervousness AG035 7.jpg Beautifly uses String Shot to repel the frisbee back AG035 8.jpg May nearly catches the frisbee AG035 9.jpg Beautifly spins, creating a spiral AG035 10.jpg Drew gives a rose for May to give to Beautifly AG035 11.jpg James writes the notes, while Jessie and Meowth sigh AG035 12.jpg Beautifly is hit by Magical Leaf AG035 13.jpg Beautifly gets hit by Solarbeam AG035 14.jpg Beautifly cannot perform anymore AG035 15.jpg May cries over her loss AG035 16.jpg Milotic uses Iron Tail on Roselia AG035 17.jpg Drew loses the match AG035 18.jpg May comes to Drew to renew her rivalry AG035 19.jpg May's spirits are lifted }} Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category:Episodes in which May loses a Contest